This study is intended to identify a preferred fluconazole dose regimen for the treatment of non-acute, non life-threatening histoplasmosis, blastomycosis or ulcerocutaneous and deep sporotrichosis, while studying the efficacy, safety and tolerance of doses administered. The study is intended to examine response to oral fluconazole at 200 mg/day or 400 mg/day.